


My Name Is Frank, I'll Be Your Server Tonight.

by KaceyLondon



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-16
Updated: 2012-04-16
Packaged: 2017-11-03 18:08:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/384332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaceyLondon/pseuds/KaceyLondon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mikey is constantly setting Ray up on awful blind dates at ridiculously fancy restaurants. Thank god their server Frank is willing to help Ray out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Name Is Frank, I'll Be Your Server Tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> Worst summary ever. Sorry guys, it's late & I'm tired. Enjoy!

Ray sighed a little and glanced around the restaurant he was in. It was one of those super classy places which he always felt extremely out of place at, but first impressions were everything, and Mikey had set up the reservation. He tugged a bit at the hem of his black button up shirt, uncomfortably. Fuck, he wanted to wear jeans and a tee shirt like he did every single day. It had been Mikey’s god damn idea to set Ray up on a blind date. He had no idea how the hell Mikey knew this girl, or even if he actually knew her at all, and really when it came down to it, Ray had brought it all on himself. He had been whining one day, seeing Mikey all snuggled up with his girlfriend and had drunkenly spilled out with “I hate being alone” and since then the younger Way brother had made it his personal mission to find a girl for Ray.

Ray glanced down at the insane amount of flatware on the table and he gulped a bit, he had no idea how the hell to handle himself in this situation, or why the fuck there were so many god damn forks lined up in front of him. He also had no friggin clue what the hell this girl he was supposed to be meeting looked like. Carolyn? Cassandra? Christina? Fuck, he couldn’t even remember her damn name, this was _not_ going to go well.

“Just start from the outside and work your way in.”

Ray jumped a bit at the voice beside him and he looked up to see their waiter standing beside him, smirking a smug little look on his face. The waiter looked as out of place as he felt, really, his hair was neatly combed and tucked behind his ear, but he could distinctly tell that it was longer in the middle of his head like some sort of haphazard Mohawk. There was a pinprick of a hole just below his lip, and on the side of his nose, evidence that the man (at one point at least) had piercings, and a couple of tattoos peaked above the collar of his stark white button up shirt. Ray looked at the man in his ridiculous black slacks, white shirt, and that idiotic black bow-tie he wore and he arched his eyebrow a bit before letting out a little chuckle. “Is it that obvious that I have no idea why the hell I’m here?”

The man snickered a little and nodded. “Yup. Are you waiting for someone, do you want to order?”

Ray nodded a little “Yeah. Well, I mean, I’m waiting for someone. I guess maybe I can order some wine for when she gets here? I don’t uh… shit. I don’t even know.”

“Blind date, huh?” Frank smirked.

“You can tell?”

“Dude, I’m a waiter. I can spot a blind date from a thousand paces. It’s like my super power.” Frank smirked a little.

“That’s a totally shitty super power.” Ray grinned, laughing a bit.

The waiter snickered a little more and nodded. “Yeah. Don’t worry, our secondary power is helping out poor losers who are on blind dates. All right, here… this is the wine list…”

Before he could take offense to the waiter’s insinuation that he was a loser, Ray was staring at the wine list blankly with all of it’s French, Italian and Spanish words on it and he blinked dumbly, running his fingers through his hair. “Shit…”

The waiter snorted a little more before covering his mouth with his hand carefully, looking around for his boss. “Okay, look… wine is wine, she’s not gonna notice the difference, I promise. Just pick something in your price range.”

“My fuckin’ price range is like fifteen fucking dollars, you got anything for fifteen dollars?” Ray mumbled, more to himself than to the waiter, and he blushed brightly when the man snickered and replied.

“Do you _think_ we have anything for fifteen dollars?”

“Just bring something cheapish?” Ray looked up at the man hopefully.

“You got it. I’ll even put a fancy fake label on it for ya. I’m Frank by the way. I’ll be your server all night long, or until 11:00 when I get off work, whichever comes first. Actually I have to stick around until you’re done, so… y’know. All night long! Lucky us.” Frank flashed the man a smirk before taking the wine list and walking back towards the bar.

Ray chuckled a little, he liked the guy, he was funny. He let out a slow breath and his eyes widened as he saw a woman approaching the table. He stood up, politely when she got there.

“Ray? I’m Lisa!”

_Lisa! Not even close before, asshole._ “Nice to meet you, Lisa.” Ray smiled politely and awkwardly kissed her cheek, out of pure not knowing what the fuck to do. He took her coat from her and draped it over an empty chair before pulling out her chair for her and tucking it under the table once she had sat down.

The girl giggled a bit, a high pitched obnoxious giggle and tucked her hair behind her ear, folding her hands in her lap cautiously. “So Mikey told me a lot about you!”

_Shit._ “Oh lord, good things, I hope!” Ray chucked and mentally kicked his own ass for being such a cliché dork. Also, Fuck Mikey, he hadn’t told him jack shit about Linda- _LISA. Fuck, Ray, get it together._

“Only the best things!”

It was fifteen minutes later that Frank returned to their table. In that span of time, Lisa had rambled endlessly about how she knew Mikey through some friend of hers who owned the coffee shop across the street from Mikey’s apartment. Ray had no idea how she had told that story for fifteen god damn minutes, but she had sure as shit done it. Damn she was dull. She was pretty, sure, but Ray found himself with absolutely zero attraction to her whatsoever.

“Your Beaujolais Nouveau, sir.” Frank smiled at Ray and popped the cork off the bottle, handing it to Ray, he gave the man a subtle wink.

Ray blinked a little, his eyes wide, totally unsure what to do with the cork of the bottle and he stared up at Frank cluelessly for a moment, trying desperately to hide his idiocy from Lisa.

Frank smirked subtly to himself and turned his back to Lisa for a moment, holding the bottle in front of him and mouthing to Ray “Read it”.

Ray read the emblem on the cork and blinked a little, clearly seeing a different name than whatever the fuck “Beaujolais Nouveau” was, but he assumed that Frank was simply trying to talk him up the way he said he would. He handed it back to Frank and nodded. “Thank you.”

Frank smirked and nodded before turning back to Lisa and pouring her a class of the cheap-as-fuck wine before pouring Ray a glass as well. He left the bottle on the table for them. “Are you ready to order, or would you like some time?”

“Give us a while.” Lisa giggled brightly and cast lovey-eyes over at Ray.

“Yes ma’am.” Frank turned and walked off, subtly dropping a piece of paper in Ray’s lap as he passed by.

Ray slyly opened the paper and while Lisa was rambling again he cast his eyes down and quickly read it. _“You owe me fifteen dollars. That shit came from Walgreens.”_ Ray smirked to himself and tucked the paper in his pocket before tuning in to listen to Lisa chatter.

“--always wanted to try Beaujolais Nouveau, but I’ve just never had a chance before!”

Shit, fuck. She knew what the hell this idiotically named wine was? She was totally going to see right though his cheap bottle of Walgreens wine, unless she--

“Oh my god, that’s so good!”

\--was completely full of shit. Ray grinned a little and nodded, sipping at the wine, trying not to make a face at it. He fucking hated wine. After that, Ray started to see through all the bullshit that Lisa was laying on thickly. She talked about her studies of French culture, her love of mandolin music, and her four cats with equally pretentious French names like “Jacques, Pierre, Suzette” and “Aimee”. By the time Frank came back to take their order, he was so relived to listen to another person talk for a moment that he couldn’t help the grin that crossed his face.

“Are you ready to order now?”

“Yes, I think so.” Ray nodded enthusiastically.

“All right, would you like to hear our specials?” When Lisa had nodded he (totally faked it) smiled and rambled off the specials that the chef had drilled into his skull prior to dinner service. “Tonight our specials are a horseradish dressed mackerel carpaccio with dill oil and beetroot sorbet, or the vegetarian option, which is a roasted carrot carpaccio with feta cheese, dill oil and beetroot sorbet. Also on the menu we have _Le Filet de Saumon au Beurre Rouge_ , which is a lightly pan fried salmon served with Savoy sauerkraut, dill spaetzel and a red wine and horseradish beurre blank.”

“Oh, the Le Filet de Saumon au Beurre Rouge sounds delightful!” Lisa grinned sweetly and sipped her wine. Ray cringed a little, her French sounded harsh and sharp rather than the way it smoothly and gracefully had slid off of Frank’s tongue.

“Good choice, and for you, Sir?”

Ray blinked stupidly, he didn’t know what any of that shit was, and his quick glance of the menu earlier had been just as confusing. “Uh… I’ll do the first one.”

“Excellent. I’ll go put your order in.”

Ray nodded a bit and sipped his wine a little, god damn he wanted a beer. His eyes shot wide open and he choked a bit on his wine as he felt Lisa slide her foot up alongside his leg. She giggled mischievously and smirked a little, continuing to talk about her cats as her foot groped his leg. After a few minutes of Ray panicking in his mind about what to do about the situation, Lisa stood up and excused herself to the rest room for a moment.

Frank glided up to his table a second later and smirked. “Dude, your girlfriend is crazytown.”

“She’s not my _girlfriend_ , she’s… just a date.”

Frank snickered a bit. “Well your date has been talking about her cats for forty-five minutes and molesting you for five of ‘em.”

Ray snorted a little. “I have never been so god damn bored in my life. Don’t suppose you have a superpower for getting customers out of shitty dates? Spill a glass of wine in her lap?”

“And get fired? Are you out of your mind? My job sucks, but I can’t afford to lose it, dude.” Frank snickered a little. “But as a matter of fact, I do happen to have a superpower for getting dudes out of shitty dates, but it’ll cost ya.”

“Yes! Okay, yes! Whatever you want, just get me the fuck out of here.”

“All right, fine. I get off in twenty minutes. You buy me dinner, because I’m fucking starved, and I’ll get you out of your shit date.”

“You work in a restaurant, dude… how are you hungry?” Ray arched his eyebrow at Frank steeply.

“You think I eat this pretentious shit? _Gross._ I want pizza, bigtime. And a beer.”

“Done deal! What are you going to do?”

“You’ll see. Just go with it, okay? It’ll take a few minutes, so hang in there. I’ll cancel your dinners, or else you’re still gonna have to pay for them, and that shit is like… mega expensive.” Frank nodded and smirked. “Gonna go before she gets back.”

Ray nodded rapidly, watching Frank as he walked off, in awe. He stood up when Lisa came back and smiled a little, sitting back down with her, his eyes glazing over as she started in on her god damn cats again. Ten minutes later an effeminate man burst through the doors of the restaurant, causing a commotion with the front of house staff. He stomped directly up to Ray and Lisa’s table and hauled back, cracking a good one across Ray’s face.

“You TRAMP! How DARE YOU!?”

Ray’s eyes bugged out of his head in shock and the side of his face burned. “What the--?!”

“Who the fuck is she? I thought you said you were going to _poker_ with the guys tonight? How long has your poker game been fancy dinner with SLUTS, HUH?”

“EXCUSE ME!?” Lisa gasped a bit and put her hand over his chest. “Who _is_ this, Ray?”

“Who am I?! I’m his god damn boyfriend, who the hell are _you_?!”

Ray felt like he was going to die. This feminine man stood at his table, flailing his hands around and yelling at the top of his lungs, and the entire dining room had stopped and was staring at them.

“Ray? You’re _gay?_ You have a _boyfriend?!_ “ Lisa gasped, shocked.

Frank stood behind Lisa a few paces with a shit eating grin on his face and he gave Ray a thumbs up subtly.

Ray felt so embarrassed he couldn’t even handle it. “…yes?”

Lisa’s face burned brightly and she stood up, grabbing her glass of cheap wine and throwing it in Ray’s face before grabbing her coat and stomping out of the restaurant. Ray fell back against his chair in shock as the effete man turned on his heel and stomped out after her.

Frank clapped a hand over his mouth to keep from snorting loudly in the awkwardly silent dining room. He grinned at Ray and gave him the OK sign before walking over to him. “I’m gonna go clock out! Meet you outside.”

Ray just sat there stunned for a moment before he sighed and wiped his face off with the napkin, tossing a twenty on the table and wordlessly walking out of the restaurant. He stood there, with his shoulders against the building, deeply dragging on a cigarette and chuckling a little at how the evening had played out. Mikey was going to be furious at him. He smirked more when Frank walked out of the restaurant. He had changed into street clothes, a pair of ratty gray jeans with haphazardly patched holes in the knees, and a green teeshirt that clung tightly to his chest and stomach. Ray grinned a little as he saw bits of metal glinting in the boy’s face, and his arms now exposed littered with tattoos.

“How awesome was THAT?” Frank snickered a little, smirking and reaching into his pocket to pull out a cigarette of his own. “A wild fake boyfriend appears! Frankie used SCRAM BITCH, it’s SUPER effective!” Frank laughed at his own idiotic joke and pulled another drag on his cigarette deeply. His face lit up when he saw the effeminate boy from early round the corner and he ran over, launching into his arms and wrapping his legs around his waist, laying a big kiss on his lips. “You were AWESOME!”

The boy snickered a bit and grabbed onto Frank’s ass to hold him up. “Thanks baby. Who is this, anyway?”

Frank hopped down after stealing another kiss and he smirked. “This is Ray. Ray, this is my real life boyfriend, Davey. Who is awfully sorry that he slapped you so hard, right babe?”

“Oh yeah…” Davey smirked a little and shook Ray’s hand. “I don’t often get to smack people, so I got a little carried away.”

Ray snorted a bit and nodded, waving it off. “Not a problem. You coming to dinner with us?”

“Nah, nah, I gotta get back to work, luckily I was on dinner break when Frankie called with the S.O.S. Have fun though!”

Frank grinned brightly and jumped on the man again, planting a big one on him. “Bye babe, see you tomorrow!”

Ray watched, amused as Frank stared after his boyfriend as he walked down the street, a slight sway in his hips. Finally Frank turned back to him and grinned brightly. “So, you were by far my favorite customer of the night!” He snickered a little. “Thanks for the tip by the way.”

“Thanks for buying shitty wine from Walgreens.” Ray beamed and nodded a bit. “Pizza and beer?”

“FUCK yes.” Frank dragged one last time on his cigarette before dropping it on the sidewalk and smashing the cherry out with his toe. Tri City? Best fuckin’ pizza in the world, if you ask me. But then again, it’s pretty hard to fuck pizza up.”

“That’s true. They’re closed though, right? I mean, it’s like, nearly eleven thirty…”

Frank waved it off and smirked. “It’s cool, I called it in already, I know a guy.”

“You have a pizza guy?”

“You gotta problem with that?” Frank snickered and walked down the street with Ray. Ray was instantly comfortable with the man, he was hyper as shit, and just easy-going. “Yo, a friend of mine is having a party, supposed to be a rad band playing all night, we can eat our pizza on the way if you wanna go!”

“Yeah, sure, why the hell not! Who’s the band playing?”

“Suburban Legends, you heard of them? Ska band from Orange County, California that is, not Jersey. Shit all comes from Jersey”

“Ska music, really? What is this, 1996?”

Frank gasped a little and turned on Ray, sneering. “Take it back! Ska is the _best!_ Fuckin horn section, bro! ‘96 was a fucking party!”

Ray just laughed at Frank’s defense and he nodded. “Yeah, okay, whatever you say, Frank!”

“I say Ska is cool!”

Ray snorted and nodded as they walked up to the Tri City pizza building. Frank led him around the back and pounded his fist against the door. It took a moment but the door popped open and a boy stood there, grinning. “Hey Frankie! One of these days you’re gonna get me fuckin’ fired for cooking after hours.”

Frank snickered a bit and grinned. “Yeah, yeah. Whatever, if you ever want pretentious French food, I’d give it to you out the back door!”

“I literally never want pretentious French food. This is a very one-sided friendship.”

Frank snorted a bit and grabbed the pizza from the boy. “Thanks Geoff. You comin’ to Tom’s party later?”

“Yeah, I’ll be there after I clean up.”

“Cool, see you there!” With that Frank and Ray turned and walked off, carrying the pizza with them. “Wanna go eat by the river? Tom’s is like, a couple blocks from here.”

“Yeah okay.” Ray nodded and walked with Frank across a few blocks, chattering aimlessly about the party they were going to. When they reached the river they sat down on the bank, staring out over the Hudson at the skyline of Manhattan. Frank cracked open the pizza box and grabbed a slice, devouring it in about four bites. “Jesus, hungry much?”

“Fuckin’ starving.” Frank muttered through a mouthful of pizza. After he had inhaled his first slice, he grabbed a second, eating that one a bit slower. “You really don’t like ska?”

“I guess I just didn’t know that Ska was like… still a thing! I liked that song by the Bosstones when I was in high school…”

Frank snickered a little and nodded. “Ska is not dead, bro, just… y’know… terminally ill.” He grinned a toothy little impish grin and Ray chuckled a little, nodding. “You’ll like the Legends, they’re rad a shit.”

They sat on the bank for a while longer, both of them gorging on pizza, when they were both stuffed, Frank took the extra few pieces with them, handing it off to a homeless man on their way to Tom’s. “Here you go, Leo… stay warm tonight, okay?” Ray watched as Frank reached into his pocket and pulled out the twenty dollars that Ray had left him as a tip, and he handed it to the man.

“Thank you, Frank. You are an angel in disguise, I’m sure of it.” The man graciously thanked Frank a few more times before they parted ways, and Ray glanced behind them as they walked, watching the man hungrily eat the food that Frank had given him.

Ray bit his lip a little and watched Frank out of the corner of his eye as they walked in silence for a few moments. Finally Ray spoke up. “That was really nice of you, Frank.”

“Ahh, Leo’s a good guy, hit a rough patch a few years ago. I usually bring him something from the restaurant, I’m sure he’s psyched to have good ol’ pizza instead of nasty French shit.” Frank chuckled a little and grinned. Ray loved that Frank was humble about his charitable deeds, he wished he was more like him, and he made a firm resolve then and there to start trying to be more like that. “Here we are!” Frank smoothed down his clothes a little and opened the door to a house that had loud upbeat music coming from inside.

Ray’s eyes widened as he walked in, there had to be a hundred people at least packed into the place. At the front of the room a band played, rocking out as hard as possible with horns blasting, drums pounding, and an energetic lead singer bouncing all over the room as he sang. “Is that them?” Ray raised his voice to shout as Frank over the music.

“Yeah! Isn’t it great!?” Frank’s grin took up his entire face, and he grabbed Ray’s arm and steered him through the place to the kitchen where he nodded to a guy. “Tom! What’s up dude?” He gave the man a bro-hug. “This is my new friend Ray! Ray this is my buddy Tom… can we get some drinks bro?”

“Absolutely! Anything for you, Frankie! Help yourself!” Tom grinned and motioned to a giant tub of ice and beers. “Enjoy the party!”

“Thanks man!” Frank grinned and snagged two beers, popping the tops of them before handing one to Ray. “C’mon, let’s go watch the band!”

Ray grinned and nodded, following after Frank who slyly made his way through the crowd, nodding to people and saying quick hellos. Finally they made it to a semi-clear spot and Frank rocked his body from side to side with the music, taking a long drink of his beer. Ray did the same, half watching the band, half watching Frank who was having an absolute blast. His good mood was contagious and he grinned broadly, killing half his beer in one go.

Two hours, six beers and three shots later, Ray and Frank were dancing around to the music like idiots, laughing and bumping into each other accidentally. Frank snorted a little and slung his arm over Ray’s shoulder. Frank was singing along to the band’s last song, his hair hanging in his face and plastered to his forehead with sweat from his energetic dancing. Frank grabbed Ray’s arm and forced the man to dance along with him as he sand at the top of his lungs.

_“Billy built a robot in his parent’s garage  
Because he had a list of problems that he needed to solve!  
He said I’m sick of ‘The Hills’, ‘Laguna Beach’ is fake and whack  
Let’s party like it’s ‘96 and bring the horn section back!”_

Ray snorted a little and shook his head, dancing along wildly. He killed the last of his beer and watched Frank, the man was beautiful, absolutely beautiful in every single way. Physically he was striking, his pale skin in stark contrast with his dark tattoos, the way his smooth hair swished over his forehead as he shook his head and danced, his was thin and short, with clearly defined muscles on his arms and the way his hips rolled to the beat was mesmerizing. Beyond that he had a simply beautiful personality. The ease in which he talked to people, met new people and fluidly made new friends, he loved the way he talked to everyone, no matter who they were. At one point the had grabbed the hand of a girl who was leaning against the wall, looking absolutely miserable with no one to talk to and he had danced with her, brightening her face and, Ray was sure, making her night. He loved the way he talked, carefully as if every single word he said really mattered, and Ray found himself hanging on every single word of it.

When the band wound to an end, Frank, Ray, and everyone at the party cheered and hollered for them. Frank laughed a little and grabbed Ray’s hand, leaning in close to him to talk over the noise. “Let’s grab another beer and go outside for a few? It’s hotter than hell in here!”

Ray chuckled and nodded, following Frank through the place. Frank grabbed two more beers and led him out to the back yard. They stepped around a couple with their tongues in each others throats, and made their way through to the back, a bit of a darker corner of the yard, where Frank sat down on the grass, handing a beer to Ray. “Thanks, man. I mean for everything, this was an awesome night!”

Frank laughed and waved it off, grinning. “My pleasure, Ray. I had a great time!” They sat outside, drinking their beers and talking about nothing of consequence, but it seemed like such a deep conversation to Ray. After a few moments he bit his lip sharply and leaned over to Frank, pressing his lips against Frank’s. He shivered at the feeling of the cool metal of his lip ring against his warm mouth and he blushed a bit. It was just a sweet kiss, but it set Ray on fire. He smiled a little when he felt Frank’s hand on his chest, carefully pushing him back.

Frank laughed a bit and shook his head. “You’re _drunk._ “

Ray snickered a little and rested his head against Frank’s shoulder, nodding. “I’m hammered.”

Frank chuckled and smirked a bit. “C’mon, I’ll help you get home.”

Ray whined a little and shook his head, peppering kisses over Frank’s neck. “I just want to stay here. With you.”

Frank shivered a little and shook his head, trying to crane his neck away from Ray. “Seriously dude, you’re going to sober up and be super embarrassed if you keep this up.”

“I won’t!” Ray shook his head and giggled, lightly scraping his teeth over Frank’s shoulders. “C’mon, please?”

“I have a boyfriend, Ray, remember? Davey? You met him tonight, do you remember that?”

“Davey hit me.” Ray frowned a little and sighed before continuing to kiss at any available skin he could reach.

Frank snorted and nodded. “He sure did. Come on buddy.” He stood up and took a hold of Ray’s arm, pulling him up. He laughed brightly and steadied the man as he wobbled. “Easy now! You got someone who can come get you?”

Ray nodded a little before he leaned in and tried to kiss Frank again. Frank simply turned his head and Ray caught the corner of his mouth with his kiss. “Mikey.” He mumbled against Frank’s mouth. “Mikey will come get me.”

“Okay, cool… can I see your phone?”

“It’s in my pocket…” Ray snickered a bit, slurring slightly.

“Caaaaan you hand it to me?” Frank arched his eyebrow steeply.

“Go get it!” Ray snorted and continued to kiss at Frank’s neck, he loved the way the man’s skin tasted.

“Oh for fucks sake.” Frank laughed and reached his hand that wasn’t steadying Ray by the waist into his pocket, digging around before he pulled out his phone. He flipped through the contacts before he looked at Ray. “Mikey Way? Is that the guy?”

“Mmhm…” Ray let out a soft moan and pressed his body against Frank’s.

Frank rolled his eyes, a grin on his face. “Man you are gonna be so fucking embarrassed in the morning.” He pressed send on the phone and held it up to his ear, swatting at Ray a little as the man’s hands slid over his chest. “I’m serious, dude! Hi, hello… is this Mikey?”

“Uh, yeah? Ray?”

“Um, no… my name is Frank, I’m with your friend Ray right now, and he’s like super drunk… he said if I called you that you would come and get him? I just want him to get home safe, there’s no way he can drive like this.”

“Oh, shit… yeah, um… okay.” The man on the other end of the phone was clearly shaking off sleep. “Where are you guys?”

Frank rattled off the address to Mikey before saying they’d wait out by the street for him. With that he muscled Ray through the remaining party crowd to sit on the curb by the road. Ray had much less interest in walking on his own than he did in sucking softly at the tattoo on Frank’s neck. Frank attempted to push the man off gently again before he simply gave up. “You know what? Cool. Do what you gotta do, Ray.” Frank laughed and shook his head, just grinning at his drunken friend’s antics.

Twenty minutes later Ray was still feeling him up when Mikey pulled up to the curb in front of them. “Ray! What the hell are you doing right now?”

Frank smirked at the man, Ray’s lips were firmly attached to his collarbone, and the man’s hands were straying over his stomach under his shirt. “It’s no use, dude. He’s literally insatiable right now, I just gave up trying to push him off of me. He’s really fuckin’ drunk. I’m Frank by the way.”

Mikey laughed a little and shook his head, grabbing Ray by the arm as he pulled him to his feet. “Come on, Ray… let’s get you back to my place. Thanks a lot, Frank. You’re a good friend!” Mikey reached out and shook Frank’s hand.

Frank smiled and waved it off, opening the car door for them. “Anytime. Tell him to give me a call sometime if he wants to hang out, I put my number in his phone. And tell him not to be too embarrassed in the morning, it’s no big deal.”

Mikey chuckled and nodded. “Will do. Do you need help getting home? I can drive you…”

“Nah, it’s cool, I only live a few blocks, and I’m not nearly as hammered as Ray is.” Frank smirked and waved a bit. “Night!”

“Night!” Mikey climbed in the car with Ray, laughing and shaking his head and Ray let out a wistful sigh, mumbling a bit about how awesome his new friend was. He started to drive off for his apartment and he arched his eyebrow a bit. “So… uh… how did your date with Lisa go?”

Ray snorted a little and rolled his head to the side to stare at Mikey. “Fan-fucking-tastic.”


End file.
